girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-02-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/137036.html Say...can I get a brass plate that says:"Reanimated Abomination of Science" bolted to my forehead?]" --Rudolf Selnikov Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. Welcome back Princess Wow. 04:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) well seems like Anekva / Lucreazia will soon meet again with the Knights of Jove's flunky. Agathahetrodyne 04:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That might actually be a good thing. If someone on team Agatha (assuming Tarvek is really on her side) remembers that Anevka is a copy of Lucrezia, this can all be wrapped up quickly. I doubt it, though. Renidar 05:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that Lucrezia ever talked to Selnikov. She did not get transferred into Anevka's body until after Anevka returned to Sturmharten Castle from Selnikov's palace. That transfer took place when Tarvek ordered Anevka to freeze. He replaced her head with one that had Lucrezia's consciousness in it. -- Billy Catringer 12:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) And that's the head we see here. Notice the van Rijn lily on her brow. That's the real Anevka, not Lunevka. Lunevka went off into the wild blue yonder with the Geisterdamen. When the Baron's men searched Castle Sturmhalten, they must have found the head (as Tarvek must have realized they would do... I doubt that boy even knows himself which side he's on) and someone with the time and the ability whipped her up a new body (Or perhaps there were some spare ones lying around in Tarvek's laboratory). Rancke 14:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The key is not her face, it's her clothes and wig. It's the same ones she had back in Sturmhalten. Aside from the fact that it seems unlikely that Anevka had duplicates of ANY of her clothes, the odds of them putting in her in the exact same ones seem astronomically small. Keep in mind, the common assumption is that Lunevka went with the Geisters in Lucrezia's place, but the story does not bear this out. When Lunevka was last seen, she went off to prepare for the Baron's arrival. We never see Tarvek or Lucrezia tell her to leave. She could easily have been caught by the Baron's men. She would not read as a revenant. She would be an important witness, as well as a possible ally, and her well being would be paramount. Her bearers would have scanned as revenants, and not be allowed to stay with her.Baby Rorschach 04:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :: The key is the expressiveness of the face. Lunevka's face was more expressive and less doll like than Anevka's. Also if you compare the two symbols you will see that the current one is more complete than Anevka's which lacked the dot at the bottom. Luvenka obviously considers herself more of a work of art. The curiously missing info is whether Lunevka figured out she could be independently mobile or if she still has the bearers with her. Later we may find out if she discovered and overrode Tarvek's voice override for her body. --Rej ¤¤? 23:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Billy, one of those three abominations is ours. Remember when Kwai_Chang_Caine's master calls him "Grasshopper"? The grasshoppers are Doctor Sun's guard to protect/secure Selnikov. If you look carefully you will see that there is the foot of a second guard in the scene as well. --Rej 23:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Geez, Rej. Let's just wave our Old Fart badges at everbody! -- Billy Catringer 01:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: It strikes me as interesting that Lord Selnikov's heir is his nephew. Were he and his wife unable to conceive, thus leading to the obvious hatred between them (see panel 4)? Or was it the other way around, and they hated each other so much they were unable to procreate, even for the sake of the family line? question is why does she have or need a room in the hospital?, also a fleur de lis can be painted on anything Agathahetrodyne 17:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I suspect this is Lunevka, simply because it keeps The Other on stage while Zola is healing up. On the other hand, the hospital seems an unlikely place for her --- anyone above the level of an 3rd Assistant Bedpan Orderly would be able to see the lack of life signs emanating from her casket. Then she could be pretending she still doesn't know her meat body is dead. -- SpareParts 02:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Having gone back and checked on the presence or absence of fleurs-de-lis, I am forced to admit that both Agathahetrodyne and SpareParts are right about this one. Okay, wait. It is very likely Lucrezia-in-Anevka at the hospital. I cannot rule that in or out for certain. The presence or absence of a fleur-de-lis is not a reliable means of identification of this I am certain. Sometimes it is there, some times it isn't and this is applicable on all of the Van Rijn Muses we have seen thus far. If you go back , you can see that the mouth is significantly differnt between luvenka and an... the new arival has luvenkas new upgraded mouth. : :On the other hand, I am relatively sure that Klaus took Agatha's locket from Herr Moloch von Zinzer. Agatha kicked von Zinzer out of his lab after he threatened her, called him a pathetic thug and threw his coat on top of him. Gil came along and picked von Zinzer up, leaving von Zinzer's coat lying in the passageway in front of von Zinzer's lab. I am conjecturing that one of the cleaning crew came along, picked up von Zinzer's coat and took it to the Baron. The locket was in his coat. -- Billy Catringer 03:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :A simpler explanation is that he got the coat back, with the locket, and that before he was shipped out, he was searched, and the locket was impounded. This would explain why the Baron has immediately after Agatha's escape; Moloch has been exposed as a fake, they find the Heterodyne locket, and it is immediately sent to the Baron.Baby Rorschach 04:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Doesn't'' anyone here read the LiveJournal? All this was discussed within hours of the page being posted. The original page had different eyes and thus was even more ambiguous. It was edited and Kaja added: :"♥ EDIT: ART FAIL! Yes, that is the Lucrezia clank we last saw in Sturmhalten. Phil went back and looked at the wrong page when he drew her, so he got the facial details wrong. I have repaired the damage to my satisfaction. (Don't worry, the forehead detail is something she stuck on between then and now. So say I, because I like it.) I don't usually get a chance to read the comments here--but today I peeked at the first few and I'm glad I did.Thank you, narcissuspool, you sharp-eyed, clever person, you! --Kaja ♥''" :So there you go. :) 07:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know about anyone else that hangs out around here, but I devote the majority of my Girl Genius time to this Wikia. Before you make a final assessment, I live out in the boonies and my internet connection is rather variable when it comes to accessing web sites. LiveJournal is one of those sites that comes in real slow for me so I seldom visit it. Thanks for the heads up and the link, though. -- Billy Catringer 07:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Oh I didn't mean to be harsh, heh. :) Sorry about that. Rather I found the whole back-and-forth amusing and couldn't believe how none of the other Girl Genius zealots here had read that page. ;) 08:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And, I did not mean to sound so defensive, or offended even. Just bear in mind that the internet experience is about as uniform as Jaeger clothing. Most of it looks like "X" but, a small yet significant fraction of it looks like "Y". -- Billy Catringer 09:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC)